shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Mosoul
Jane Mosoul is a soul purchaser, owning various souls which is devil, pure or any other else. He is very serious and calm on his life, appearing at night and disappearing during the day. He looks like a bad man, actually not, he’s totally good. He is willing to help other people out of trouble because he has super power with which he can have money at any time though he has nothing. Actually, he is loved by a extremely beautiful girl but he loves another girl. However, Mosoul has no idea of love, so the relation among them is complicated. Information Full Name Mosoul Gender Male Age No Height Tall Weight Thin Description Physical Appearance Mosoul, just likes a shadow, comes from the darkness and also disappears in the darkness. He’s thin but not skinny. When he appears, the things all over him become bigger gradually. He has ivory-white skin which makes him look like a zombie. Once his amber eyes look at you, you will be frightened, absolutely frightened. With his sapphire blue, curl hair tied behind his head, at the first blush, he looks like a woman. Clothing Mosoul always wears mandarin jacket and black long gown. The mandarin jacket is short clothes, just like a shirt. It is covered with atrovirens, an embroider cirrus on the edge of it. There is also a row of fasteners on the left side. The black long gown, a Chinese-style unlined upper garment, is like a long dress. It is pure black, without any other colors or pattern, which makes Mosoul dress like a member of criminal syndicate. However, wearing a pair of simply cloth shoes, it adds Mosoul’s scholar breath. With a hat and a rebozo, he is similar to an actor. Personality Mosoul is quite a serious man whose main passion is earnestly and strict. He enjoys the process of having others’ soul as well as the moment when he helps other people solve their problems. He’s quite modest and never been arrogant. He never smiles or cries because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Sometimes, the souls inside his body want to force him to do bad things, but he can control himself and them. What he only wants to do is trying his best to help people without return. All in all, he is good. Possessions Soul Mosoul is filled with a variety of souls, which come from many people who use their soul to exchange what they want. These souls usually are pure, but also accompany with devil, foul and ugly. Once the souls get away with Mosoul, they will do evil in the world. Therefore, Mosoul has to keep them in his body, and not forced to do evil. Strangely, the magical function of these souls is that they keep Mosoul purity. Background Hometown It's between the sky and ground, but not the earth. Relations Friends Quaker, my only friend, is an old man during the day and a werewolf during the night. When he is an old man, he is knowledgeable and kind. When he is a werewolf, he is the leader of werewolf and he is serious as well as despotic. We become friends when we first meet each other. We talk about everything about ourselves. I think he is a person who is worth making friend with. Family Pets History Category:Character Page Mosoul always looks like a bad man, on the contrary, he is warm-hearted and modest. He has special ability which is born with him. With all these things, he has helped many people who are in trouble. He doesn't abuse his inborn ability but just make good use of it. Although he is good, he only has one friend, Quaker. Fortunately, he's not alone because he has the one who loves him most in the world. The city of the Terre Tree is surrounded by a juice river. It is in the tropical where you can see the fruit houses and air roads. Then, it is easy to see the unique tower in this city which is covered with black and white vitrolite. After that is the exchangeable shop. Mosoul lives here, works here and helps people here. The most important is that the souls are placed here.